


Abandoned

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Captured by Hive, Continuation of day 12, Destcember 2020 (Destiny), Destcember day 13, Hive Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Tessa awaits rescue after being captured in a Hive temple.[Continuation of my previous works, The Dark Side of the Moon, and Dragged Away]
Series: Destcember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of my work The Dark Side of the Moon, the second part being Dragged Away. Enjoy!

Tessa awoke with her head pounding. She hadn’t even opened her eyes, hadn’t even figured out where she was before pain rioted through her senses so thoroughly, she crumpled in on herself and vomited, nausea flooding her entire body as she gagged and choked, paralyzed for a long few seconds before the contents of her stomach came up and the reek of acid filled her mouth and nose.

She allowed herself a moment to breathe before she pushed herself to side up, sliding away from the vomit as best she could. Blinking the tears out of her eyes, she tried to look around. From what she could tell, her contact lenses were still functioning, but wherever she was, it was so dark even they couldn’t help her make out the space around her. What she could tell was that she was in a cold stone room. Dampness clung to the stones, some of it having seeped into her clothes and had begun chilling her to the core.

Fighting back shivers, she used her hands to feel the space around her, crawling on her hands and knees until she reached a wall, then following it with her right hand. Eventually, she figured out she was in a little cell, one of the walls made of thick bars, cold to the touch, like the rest of the walls. The space was also nearly silent. She could hear nothing over the sounds of her own ragged breathing, or her heart pounding in her ears. She sat and listened for a long while, but there was no one, not even when she dared speaking, calling out to anyone beyond. There was no response, even when she rose her voice to shouting.

The more she moved, the more the pain in her head escalated, and she was forced to sit down, setting her cheek against the cold wall to give herself something else to focus on, besides the pain. She could remember most of what had happened to land her here, she’d snuck into the Hive temple on the moon that Eris and Ikora had instructed her to investigate, had found the source of the strange readings they’d picked up and had sent recordings of the Hive’s experiments to Eris. After that, she’d been detected, and had tried to make a break for it. From her aching head, she could only assume she’d been struck on the head and had been thrown into whatever prison cell she was in now after she’d been apprehended. But why would the Hive leave her here? Unless they had something planned for her.

Her whole stomach did a summersault at the thought, and she reached out to her Ghost through their mental link. Someone had to go and get help, and she was stuck here. She had no weapons, and she feared whatever consequences might come if she attempted to use her Light. She’d either have to sneak out, or wait to be found by other Guardians. She’d instructed her Ghost to alert Damian if anything went wrong, and she’d been streaming her view though her contact lenses to Eris while she’d been trying to escape, someone must’ve been on their way, but after what she’d seen, she doubted he’d be able to get her out on her own. If her Ghost could help him, could lead him to her, they might stand a chance together.

_Be careful._ She told her Ghost after giving him her orders.

_I will._ He responded, his voice reaching her down their mental link. _I’ll be back soon. Hang tight._

With that, she felt him go, remaining hidden while he slipped out of the cell and began to make his way skyward, up and up, through the tunnels. Before long she could no longer sense him, but her Ghost had survived long before he’d found her and revived her. He knew well how to stay out of sight without her protection. Still, she prayed to the Traveler that he would be alright.

It was not long after he left that she found herself growing tired. She worried it might be a side effect of her head injury, but she could only keep herself awake for so long before she drifted off once more.

When she awoke again, it was to noise and light.

She sat up quickly, squinting against the pale light making its way down the hallway, towards her cell. With it came the sound of a few heavy creature’s footsteps, likely Knights. She quickly saw she’d guessed correctly as two Knight’s came into view, one of them holding a lit shard, like the kinds she’d often seen lighting the more used Hive spaces. One of the Knights stepped up to her cell, gripping the bars. She watched it flare with Hive magic, and then the Knight dragged the cell door back with a screech. The other stepped inside and gripped her by her collar just as she was struggling to rise.

She swayed on her feet, and the Knights half led her, half dragged her from the cell, down a corridor. She did her best to keep track of where they were going, in case she needed the information later, though she doubted they were taking her to any place she’d ever want to return to. She’d counted three left turns and four rights, before the Knights finally led her into a dark chamber.

It was smaller than the one she’d been in before, dimly lit by a few crystals like the one the Knight held, but in it were three Wizards, one so large she ached for a weapon in her hands, and her light squirmed in her gut. Months ago, she’d been on a mission into the Pacific Archology on Titan to try to rescue a squad. She’d made contact with one of the survivors briefly, she couldn’t help but recall what the survivor had told her, recalling watching a Wizard rip the light out of another Guardian. Her blood went cold in her veins.

The Knights let go of her in the center of the room, retreating back to stand by the door. They hadn’t even shackled her. She wondered if it was the Hive daring her to press what little advantage she had. Fear was consuming her so thoroughly she wasn’t sure she could even if she wanted to. Not to mention she’d be killed the moment she tried anything.

The largest Wizard loomed over her, inspecting her as it circled round her. Tessa lifted her chin high, doing her best to stay still. When the Wizard had completed its circle, it voiced a gruff order to the others in the room, and all at once magic descended upon her.

First, it lifted her off her feet, lifting her up by her arms. She kicked and struggled but it was for naught, and an instant later the magic seemed to wrap itself around her torso and legs, locking them in place. Then came the Darkness. It descended over her body in waves, diving deep into her tearing its way down her body, starting at her arms raised over her head, then at her head and throat, then lower, to her lungs, creeping towards her Light now roiling in her gut.

Pain tore through her at every brush of it, and when it found her Light, it turned into agony. It felt as though clawed fingers were tearing into her flesh, digging through every defense she had to get to her Light, she couldn’t keep her screams in for long, but she held on tight.

At first, she was so pained and overwhelmed she didn’t notice the room shaking, until one of the Wizards barked an order and suddenly the pain stopped. She wilted in the Wizard’s grip, but her eyes opened to see their focus completely off her. She recognized the sound of an explosion a moment later. The temple was being attacked.

The next thing she knew the Wizards had released her, and the Knights were dragging her back out of the room, back towards her cell. She tried to pull free of them, but they held firm, dragging her all the way back to her cell and locking her within.

It didn’t matter. The Knights left in a hurry, and when she reached out, she could feel Light far, far above her. Guardians had come for her. They were here to rescue her.

Even from her cell she could tell the temple was in an uproar, sounds of yelling and movement reaching even her silent cell. But the explosions went on for hours. Hours went by without her seeing or hearing another Guardian, but she had to hold onto hope.

When the explosions finally stopped, and the gunfire with it, she reached out to feel for the Light once more, only to find it no longer there. She tried to convince herself the Guardian force was regrouping, that they would be coming back for her in time. They had to. They had to be coming for her. Her Ghost must’ve gotten them to help her. Perhaps he was leading them to her?

But hours passed with nothing, and eventually she fell back asleep in the cold, dark cell.


End file.
